


Paris Delight

by LadyArreya



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Threshold, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/pseuds/LadyArreya
Summary: Coda to "Threshold." AU where P/T are already together.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 16





	Paris Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the “Threshold Drinking Game” episode](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548689) by the “Continuing Missions” podcast. 



> I’m not entirely sure who uttered the inspirational line. But whoever it was, you are brilliant, and I like the way your mind works! Thanks for the inspiration!

* * *

He'd just gotten out of bed when B'Elanna returned.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake. I brought you some Kalavian biscuits and fruit. I didn't think you'd want the Jiballian seven-spice omelet."

Thankfully, she didn't describe what was in it. Though the Doctor had reversed his mutations, his stomach didn't feel quite ready for any of Neelix's culinary experiments just yet.

"And some herbal tea," she finished, setting it down gingerly on the table in front of him.

"No coffee?" he asked plaintively.

"Doctor's orders," she reminded him.

He frowned.

"Nothing like a steaming hot drink to warm you up first thing in the morning," she said brightly, trying to cheer him up.

"Hmmm… I'd rather have you warming me up."

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. And you needed the rest."

"That's because someone tired me out last night," he said, giving her an impudent grin.

She smiled. "Yeah, well, if you play your cards right, 'someone' will tire you out this morning, too. But only after you eat breakfast."

"Promise?"

"Breakfast first."

"Okay, okay."

They settled in at the table, savoring the rare luxury of having the day off together.

"How's progress on the repairs?" he asked.

"Almost finished. The port plasma conduit will be good as new after today."

He polished off his breakfast in short order then sipped slowly at the tea.

Pushing it aside forlornly, he sighed. "It just isn't the same, drinking tea in the morning."

"Would you rather have _pejuta_?"

"No, I'd rather have coffee."

"Maybe tomorrow night if the Doctor okays it. We could have dinner in my quarters. I have enough replicator rations for dinner, dessert and coffee."

He smirked, and she gave him a quizzical look.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You know, in the 20th century, inviting someone in for a cup of coffee meant…"

"Oh, I can guess." Her eyes narrowed. "Does that mean actual coffee is optional, then?"

"Entirely optional," he agreed with a leer.

She laughed. "If you're that easily satisfied, it'll save me some rations. We probably shouldn't be drinking coffee that late anyway. It'd keep us up all night."

"I have a feeling we'll be up all night anyway."

"If you're lucky…"

"Oh, I'm feeling very lucky."

"Are you, now?"

"Oh, yeah. I figure after the run of bad luck I've had lately, I'm due for some good luck."

"I guess that's true," she conceded. "Well, then, maybe I'll replicate myself some real coffee now, if I don't have to use all my rations for tomorrow night."

"Aren't you already drinking coffee?" he asked, gesturing at the beverage in her hand.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "It's not really agreeing with me."

"What is it?"

"It's Neelix's latest attempt at gourmet brew. He called it 'Firenut Blend.' It's a little too potent."

He snorted in amusement. "I'll bet. With a name like that, how could it not be?"

"I thought it might get better once I got used to it. But it hasn't."

He peered into the mug at the tepid, murky brown liquid. There was still more than half a cupful left.

Before she could protest, he took an experimental gulp. And immediately wished he hadn't.

It was downright awful. The acidity was too high, rendering it more than slightly bitter, and it had a funny aftertaste.

"Not exactly French-press," he agreed, still coughing. "More like battery acid. Or high-octane fuel."

"You always exaggerate, Tom," she said, shaking her head in equal parts fondness and exasperation.

"Maybe my taste buds still haven't completely recovered from my tongue falling out of mouth," he quipped.

She arched an eyebrow. "Judging from last night, I'd say your tongue is fully functional in every other way."

"Glad to hear it," he said humorously. "I prefer having my tongue in my mouth."

"I prefer having your tongue in _my_ mouth," she said mischievously.

"Only in your mouth?" he teased.

"Mmm… And other places too."

She took one final sip of her coffee before giving up on it altogether.

"Ugh. I don't think I can drink any more of this."

B'Elanna leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Too bad he ran out of 'Paris Delight,'" she said wistfully.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You know, the coffee Neelix named in your honor after you broke the transwarp barrier."

"Oh, right."

He couldn't actually remember much of that.

"Now that's a fine blend," she declared with relish. "Full-bodied, refined, aromatic… I've never tasted anything so smooth and delicious. And it has more of a kick to it than even _raktajino_."

He looked at her in surprise. He hadn't thought anything could surpass _raktajino_ in her opinion.

"It has so many different textures," she continued. "Sometimes it's milky and frothy; sometimes it's thick and creamy…"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Are we still talking about coffee?"

She merely tilted her head, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"I keep trying to cut down, but it's so addictive. Good thing I have my own private supply of 'Paris Delight,'" she said with a wicked smile.

He nearly choked on his laughter.

"B'Elanna, did you just give my penis a new nickname?"

"Close, but not quite," she purred, insinuating her fingers under the thin fabric of his boxers and lightly raking her nails along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

He chuckled.

It wasn't like her to be so crude. But it turned him on.

She took his hand and stood up.

"Come on. Suddenly I'm in the mood for something far more… _stimulating_ than caffeine."

Grinning, he let her lead him back to bed, where she could lap up every precious drop of "Paris Delight" he had to offer.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> The inspirational line from the podcast was, “That’s what Tom calls his penis.”


End file.
